leugimfandomcom-20200213-history
The Deserter
"The Deserter" was a bandit lord and former captain of the Mogu Empire's army and the ancestor of Haungse, the Grey. The Tale and Legacy of the Deserter Thousands of years ago, when the mogu reigned supreme over Pandaria, there was a ruthless but cunning captain. However, his brutality was not above his will to see his people prosper further and carry on the will of the "Gods", as he was greatly influenced by the ideals preached by the late Thunder King. During the reign of Emperor Dojan, the Captain bravely supported the cause to destroy the saurok as the former slave race had ran wild and started attacking their former masters. The Captain and his legion of ruthless pikemen achieved considerable victories at Kun-Lai Summit and the Vale of Eternal Blossoms, their spears adorned with layers of torn saurok hide. The Captain's stance on the conflict changed when the fight was taken to Krasarang Wilds, which was alien territory to the mogu. From that point on, the Captain devised an alternative for the war, he thought it would be better to focus on exterminating the saurok in the other regions of the empire and, since the mogu had little to no knowledge of Krasarang, "seal" them at the south and oversee the frontier between the jungle and the Valley of Four Winds. The Captain attempted to convince his superiors and his fellow captains of the idea in order to avoid further wasting of slaves, resources and, more importantly, mogu lives wouldn't be wasted and what Lei Shen fought so hard to develop wouldn't be dismantled, but his suggestions fell on deaf ears. Angered by the decision, the Captain decided he wouldn't take part in his people's self-destruction and deserted from the army. Branded a traitor, the former captain, who abandoned his name and dubbed himself "The Deserter", was forced to live in the shadows of the empire, watching his brethren destroy themselves and his empire undergo a progressive downfall that culminated in the Pandaren revolution and the Zandalari Troll Wars. The Deserter began brought some mogu under his wing after the empire's downfall in order to aid them in enduring the hardships they were going through, eventually developing a small band of brigands that would ransack small settlements of pandaren, hozen, jinyu and even mogu alike in search of food and other supplies, from the few victims who managed to catch a glimpse of The Deserter's features and survive came another title he would carry alongside his self-imposed "name": Bandit Lord, which became so well known that even a few of The Deserter's followers adopted it as his "leader rank nomenclature", something that their leader never opined on, although he allowed himself to be called like this. The Deserter planned to revive the plans of Lei Shen and purge his people of the foolishness of the Thunder King's sucession, the ambition spread to those under him and to his descendents as well, becoming a family tradition. The Deserter eventually died during his band's stay at the Valley of Four Winds, the group was chasing down a jinyu caravan when they passed the cliff overlooking Krasarang Wilds, where huge and loud snarls were heard, before both mogu and jinyu could say a word, they came from the wild saurok that swiftly climbed the cliff and, upon reaching the top, leapt on both groups, slaughtering the jinyu and were enjoying a huge advantage over their mogu enemies, though the Bandit Lord was being able to withstand many of them at once while barking orders to his people, the cunning reptilian humanoids noticed The Deserter's influence over the other mogu and focused their efforts on him once he proved a tougher challenge than expected. Upon distracting the saurok, the Bandit Lord gave his last order to his group, to gather the supplies of the caravan and run and place their destinies in his young son's hands. The Deserter met his end, being lacerated by the creatures who slaughtered many of his brethren in the past and coming from the place he wished to be their prison. From that point on, those who succeeded him designated Bandit Lord as their leadership titles, using the name given by The Deserter's victims so that they'd think he was still alive. The Deserter's family would be the first and only rulers of the criminal band they founded, however, despite their best efforts, their numbers were always little more than a few dozens, but it wasn't enough to dispel the future generations' will of carrying on their ancestor's schemes. Category:Male characters Category:Warriors Category:Rogues Category:Mogu Category:Neutral characters